Retaliation of the Wraith
by lorrie
Summary: Read The Jordonian Ritual first! This is a sequel. After a confrontation with the Wraith, John and all of Atlantis are in danger! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Dr. Beckett checked Yana and her brother Milos for a final time before they were to board the Jumper to be taken to the mainland to live with the Athosians. "Well, ya both seem to be fit." He then produced a chocolate bar for each of them. "Here's a treat for each of you." He said, lifting them from the examination table.**

"**Thank you Dr. Beckett." Yana said politely.**

"**You're quite welcome, lass." Carson said, taking both children by the hand and leading them out of the infirmary.**

**Major Shepherd had been leaning against the infirmary door, waiting for the two youngsters. He almost hated to take them to the mainland. After two days, he was just getting used to them being in Atlantis.**

**Dr. Weir approached him from behind and then as if reading his mind, laid her hand lightly on his shoulder. "They'll just be on the mainland."**

**John turned and faced her, a crooked little smile gracing his face. "I know." He paused. "Are you sure that they can't stay here just a little while longer?"**

**Elizabeth almost laughed. "If they stayed any longer, I don't think you or Ford would ever let them leave." She paused and lightly touched his cheek, immediately drawing her hand back when he winced. "Still hurts?"**

"**A little." John replied. He saw Dr. Beckett approaching the door with the two little ones. **

"**Here we are." Carson let go of their hands and Milos immediately grabbed Elizabeth's hand. **

"**What's this?" She asked as she knelt to his level to see what the small child wanted.**

"**Moncha." He replied. Elizabeth looked at Yana, confused.**

"**I think your word for it is . . . mother." She replied, enunciating the word carefully. "Milos likes you." She said to Elizabeth and then looked up at John. "And you too Major Shepherd." **

**Elizabeth blushed slightly as Yana placed John's hand over Milos', which was still holding Elizabeth's hand firmly. "You will be wed someday."**

**John's eyes locked with Elizabeth's and a smile came to both of their faces as they mentally contemplated the idea of marriage. A smile crept across his face. "Yeah, right."**

**Elizabeth did not comment as she took Milos in her arms. Yana reached for John's hand and the four of them headed towards the Jumper bay. Once they were there, Elizabeth stepped inside and made sure that the children were buckled in. "Why don't you come with us?" John asked.**

**She shook her head. "I couldn't. I have too much to do and . . ."**

"**Please." Yana asked softly.**

"**Yeah, please." John echoed.**

**The current leader of Atlantis knew that she couldn't win in this situation. "OK, but we're not going to be gone for long, right?" She looked at John and he smiled.**

"**Right." He replied and took the controls. "Jumper One to Gate Room, we're preparing for departure, oh, and Peter, Dr. Weir is with us."**

"**Dr. Weir is going to the mainland?" Peter asked.**

"**Yep, looks that way." John replied. "We should be back before nightfall." The pilot placed his hands on the console and looked upward as the roof began to open. He then looked over to Elizabeth who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "Ready?" She nodded.**

**Elizabeth was amazed as the Jumper exited the city of Atlantis. She also marveled at how smoothly John flew the aircraft with so little effort. "There it is." John pointed towards the mainland, smiling. "That's going to be your new home." He looked back at Yana and Milos.**

"**It's so big." Yana said in awe.**

"**It sure is." Elizabeth said quietly.**

**John smiled. "What do you think about it Milos?"**

"**Pretty." The little boy smiled.**

**---------**

**Koneesh was still very unsettled, even though the Wraith had left the village shortly after John and his team had left through the Stargate. He knew that they would return. "John Shepherd and the others will pay for what they have done to Jordonia." Koneesh vowed.**

**As if his statement had been heard, a Wraith Dart zipped across the horizon and hovered above Koneesh's tent. Seconds later, he felt himself being transported aboard the Dart and then directly to the Mother Ship.**

**When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by Wraith. He immediately bowed to the floor and began to beg for his life. **

"**If it were you that we wished to feed upon, we would have already done so." A female Wraith spoke. "I am in search of my sister." She hissed. "She came to your planet two days ago and has not returned."**

**Without lifting from his bowed position, Koneesh reported to the female Wraith. "I fear that your sister has been killed."**

"**Impossible. We are the living dead and there is very little in this world that can change that."**

"**Still, I fear that your sister has met her end at the hand of one called John Shepherd of Earth."**

**The Wraith's eyes grew wide and she hissed loudly. "What do you know of this John Shepherd and where will I find him?"**

"**He and the others were brought to Jordonia to trade. They never divulged where they were from."**

**The female Wraith lifted Koneesh's chin, forcing his eyes to look upon her. "Did my sister stand face to face with this John Shepherd of Earth?" She hissed.**

**Koneesh trembled. "Yes, yes she did."**

"**Why did she not feast upon him?"**

"**I do not know. She did strike him with her hand and left four cuts on his cheek."**

**The Wraith roared with laughter. "She was very wise, my sister."**

**Before Koneesh could respond, he was beamed back to the surface of the planet and the Wraith Mother Ship left.**

"**Why do you laugh?" A male Wraith questioned the female.**

"**Do you not understand it? My sister, in laying her claws upon this John Shepherd of Earth left a tracking marker within his skin. Not only will we be able to locate him and the others from Earth, but soon, the wounds my sister inflicted will become nearly unbearable for him." She laughed heartily again.**

"**Do you not wish to feast upon this human who has now taken the lives of two of your sisters?" The male Wraith questioned.**

**The female Wraith's eyes glared at him like two swords. "I would much rather see him tortured for what he has done to our race. Feasting upon him first would be much too lenient. That will be saved for when he is very near his death."**

**---------**

**John shivered slightly as he started to land the Jumper. The sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"**

**The pilot shrugged it off. "Yeah, fine." He landed the Jumper and the control console shut down. "Come on you." He picked up Milos as Yana took Elizabeth's hand and they headed out to meet the Athosians.**

**Halling was the first to greet them. "Welcome!" He shouted and quickly took Elizabeth's free hand. "I am honored that you have come to visit, Dr. Weir."**

"**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long. I should have been to visit much sooner than this."**

"**Please, let me show you our new crops." He quickly guided her towards their gardening area. She looked over her shoulder to see where John was and saw that the children were already gathering around him, probably for another story, she thought.**

**As the evening wore on, John began to feel tired. He yawned and excused himself from the children to find Elizabeth. Halling was showing her the storage area for the upcoming harvest. John interrupted. "Dr. Weir, it's getting late and we did tell Peter that you would be back before nightfall."**

**She couldn't hide her concern for the Major when she saw his face. "Are you feeling OK?"**

"**I'm just tired." He replied.**

**Her brow furrowed and she lightly bit her lip, a bad habit she had picked up recently. It wasn't like John to admit to being tired, plus he had been resting since the team had returned from Jordonia two days prior. What was going on? She made a mental note to consult Carson when they got back to Atlantis.**

**John said his goodbyes to Yana, Milos and the other children and then shook Halling's hand before boarding the Jumper. Elizabeth found him already seated at the controls after she too said her goodbyes.**

**After she was seated, John brought the console to life and set course for Atlantis. "Did you have a nice visit with Halling?" He asked.**

"**Very nice." She replied as she looked out over the landscape. "It's amazing what they've been able to grow in such a short time. Have you had a chance to look at the fields?" She turned her head towards him only to find that he had slumped against the control panel, his eyes closed tightly, as if in pain.**

"**John!" She cried out as she reached around him, lifting his upper body back into the seat. His head rolled from side to side. She lightly tapped his uninjured cheek. "John, wake up! Come on Major, I can't fly this thing!" Her focus turned to the front and her eyes grew wide as she saw Atlantis coming into view. "John, please!" **

**The Major struggled to open his eyes. Seeing that they were approaching Atlantis quickly, he summoned up all of his strength. "Hold my hand over the console." He mumbled.**

**Elizabeth took his right hand and held it steadily over the console and marveled again as the Jumper returned to the bay with little to no effort on John's part. The ship really did seem to fly itself when he was at the controls.**

**As the Jumper landed with a slight 'thump', John allowed his arm to go limp along with the rest of his body. Dr. Weir hit the intercom button. "This is Dr. Weir, I need a Medical Team to the Jumper Bay, now!"**

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Retaliation of the Wraith Chapter 2

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**John was vaguely aware of being lifted from the pilot's seat of the Jumper and onto a gurney. He winced as Dr. Beckett looked into his eyes with a penlight. "Major Shepherd, can ya hear me?" The Scottish doctor inquired.**

**John nodded his head, ever so slightly.**

"**Good. We're going to take you for a little ride now, so just be still, lie back and try to relax."**

**Dr. Weir trailed the medical team as they entered the infirmary. "You'll have to wait here, Dr. Weir. I need to examine him." Carson squeezed her arm. "He'll be alright."**

**She nodded in response. As she took a seat outside of the infirmary, her eyes met with Rodney, Aiden and Teyla. "What happened?" Aiden asked.**

**Dr. Weir sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. He was telling stories to the children while Halling was showing me the crops. He looked tired when we boarded the Jumper, but I really didn't think too much about it until he passed out at the controls."**

"**Could it be the injury he sustained from the Wraith on Jordonia?" Teyla asked.**

"**I don't know." Elizabeth leaned back in the folding chair, letting her head rest against the wall. "Dr. Beckett is examining him now."**

**Rodney's mouth opened to speak, but he stopped just short of uttering a sound.**

"**What is it Rodney?" Dr. Weir asked, his hesitation to speak not going unnoticed.**

"**I need to check something." He hurried away from the group and back to his lab where he had been translating, or trying to translate, some of the writings of the Ancients. "Now where did I put that?" He asked himself.**

**--------**

**Inside the Infirmary, Dr. Beckett had begun John's examination. He carefully peeled back the bandages on his left cheek. "Ouch!" John winced as the tape pulled at the sides of the sutures.**

"**Sorry Major, but I need to take a look-see."**

**The doctor finished removing the bandages and studied the cuts that the Wraith had left on John's cheek. "I think we may need to change your antibiotics. This looks a bit infected. I'll not be surprised if you're having a bit of reaction to your current medication too." Carson applied some antibiotic cream to the wound and turned to the nurse. "We'll want a full blood work-up."**

"**Yes doctor." The nurse replied, readying a tube to collect John's blood.**

"**So, is that what caused me to pass out?" John asked.**

**Carson nodded. "I believe so. You're running a bit of a fever and you're probably a bit dehydrated after being out in the sun on the mainland all day with the Athosians." He paused. "I'm going to give you a shot of antibiotics to get it into your system and this bottle of pills." He gave John instructions on how to take the medication.**

"**That's it?" John asked as the nurse began to re-bandage his cheek.**

"**Yep. That's it." Dr. Beckett started to walk away from his patient. "Of course, I'll be wanting to see you back in here in the morning both tomorrow and the day after to evaluate you before your next mission . . . and you may as well just stay clear of the Jumper bay for a couple of days."**

**John sighed. "In other words, I'm grounded until further notice?"**

**Carson nodded. "Sorry Major, but I can't have the best pilot in Atlantis passing out at the controls again, can I?"**

"**I guess not." John replied as he buttoned his shirt.**

**--------**

**Elizabeth let out a long sigh of relief and stood as she saw John walking towards them.**

**John smiled as much as the bandages would allow. "What are you guys all doing standing around here?" He asked upon seeing his team and Elizabeth waiting outside the infirmary.**

"**Oh, we didn't have anything better to do." Ford answered, a quick smile coming to his face.**

**Teyla didn't quite catch onto the banter. "We were all concerned for your well-being Major."**

**His eyes met with Elizabeth's. "I'm fine. The doc thinks I may have had a reaction to the antibiotics he had me on. Oh, and I'm grounded until further notice . . . no Jumpers and no gating."**

"**No problem." Elizabeth replied. "We want to make sure that you're healthy before you go anywhere else."**

**John looked around. "Where's McKay?"**

**Ford and Teyla shrugged. "He said something about having to check out something, I assume in his lab." Elizabeth answered.**

"**Maybe I'll just go check in on him." John said matter-of-factly. In actuality, he wanted to see what McKay was up to. It wasn't like him to not stick with the group.**

"**Just be careful and stay out of trouble, if that's possible." Elizabeth replied.**

"**Sure thing." John smiled and started off towards McKay's lab.**

**----------**

**Rodney was reading through the pages of text, his eyes widening as he found the passage he was looking for. **

"**Uummm." John cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe.**

**Rodney looked up briefly. "Come in." He said quickly, continuing to read.**

"**Whatch reading?" John asked.**

**Rodney eyes met John's. "You don't want to know."**

**John furrowed his brow. "Yeah I do, or I wouldn't have asked."**

**Rodney looked up, his eyes full of both fear and sorrow. "John, I think I know why you passed out."**

**John nodded. "Beckett said that it was most likely a reaction to the meds he had given me."**

**McKay shook his head. "No, that's not it. When the Wraith struck your face with her claws, she left a trace marker behind. A marker that will . . ." He consulted the book again to be certain he was reading it correctly. ". . . will both make you suffer and can be traced by the Wraith."**

**John swallowed hard. "Traced by the Wraith? You mean whatever she left in my face, it's like a tracking device?"**

**Rodney nodded. "I'm sorry Major. I have to show my findings to Carson. You had better come with me."**

"**No! I had better get as far away from Atlantis as I can." He began to run towards the Gate Room.**

"**Major wait! Maybe there's a way to reverse it! Maybe . . . maybe I shouldn't be wasting my breath." Rodney picked up the communicator and paged Dr. Weir, quickly explaining everything to her, including the fact that the Major was on his way to the Gate Room. He then ran to Carson's office.**

"**Lock down the Gate Room!" Dr. Weir commanded after hearing the news from Rodney.**

"**But Dr. Weir, we have off-world teams." Peter started.**

"**I said lock it down, now!" Dr. Weir repeated.**

**John was almost at the Gate Room door when it slammed shut. He banged his open hand on the door and allowed himself to slump down to the floor, as his injured cheek began to burn.**

**When Rodney reached Carson's office, he was all but out of breath. "Major . . . Shepherd . . . not reaction to meds . . . reaction to Wraith . . . tracer."**

"**What are ya rantin' about now Rodney?" Dr. Beckett asked as he led the breathless scientist to a chair. "Now, catch yer breath and tell me again, slowly."**

**Rodney took in a few deep breaths and then blurted the news out all at once. "Major Sheppered is not having a reaction to the meds. This text, right here." He put the book underneath Carson's nose, which being that it was still in the Ancient dialect, meant nothing to the doctor. **

**Carson shrugged his shoulders. "It means nothin' to me. I can't read Ancient."**

"**Oh sorry, I forgot." He took the book back and began to read the article.**

_**We fear that we are going to lose Anthosia. Her confrontation with the female Wraith was now three days ago. The claw marks are not healing as they should be and after testing her blood, we have found what appears to be a beacon of sorts and we fear now that this beacon in Anthosia's blood may be calling the Wraith to our world . . . to Atlantis.**_

"**I wasn't too sure when I read this the other night that this wasn't just some sort of parable, but now that I've seen what's going on with Major Shepherd . . ." Rodney babbled.**

**Dr. Beckett's face turned pale. "Ya may be right. I'll go do the blood work myself, right now."**

**John was still sitting at the Gate Room door when Dr. Weir, Teyla and Lt. Ford approached him. "John?" Elizabeth said his name softly.**

"**You have to let me leave, Beth. I have to get as far away from Atlantis as possible. If I don't, I'll be bringing the Wraith right down on all of us."**

"**We don't know that." Elizabeth reasoned. "It's just a theory right now."**

"**And a pretty damn good one." He turned his injured cheek towards her and she saw that the bandages were once again blood covered. "It won't heal."**

**Elizabeth nodded towards Teyla and Ford and the two helped John to his feet. "Let's get you down to the infirmary."**

**--------**

"**We have a visual on the tracker." A Wraith guard announced.**

**The female Wraith stood and approached the console. She stared at the blinking light with a smile. "It won't be long now, John Shepherd of Earth." She laughed. "Soon you will tell me where this Earth is so that my kind can feast until they hunger no more."**

**To be continued . . . .**


	3. Retaliation of the Wraith Chapter 3

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

_**Author's notes: I've taken some liberties with this chapter and actually given names to a few of the Wraith, including "Steve".**_

_**There should be more Shepherd in the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

"**Major, if ya won't be still on your own, I'll have two orderlies strap you down to the bed, do ya understand me?" Carson bellowed as he tried to calm John.**

"**I have to get out of here Carson. I'm a threat to the security of the whole damn planet . . . and Earth." John replied solemnly.**

**Carson continued to try to calm his patient as he inserted his IV. "I'll hear no more of that. Before you were brought in, Dr. McKay and myself were going over your bloodwork . . ."**

"**And?" John asked.**

"**Ya do have an odd marker in your blood and yes, I do believe it was left there by the Wraith that attacked you, but we may be able to counter it."**

"**How?" John asked as the drugs Carson had injected began to kick in, calming him somewhat.**

"**You just let me and Rodney worry about that. You concentrate on getting some rest." **

**When the Major finally fell asleep, Carson finished re-stitching his cheek and then joined Rodney in the lab.**

"**How is he?" Rodney asked.**

**Carson shook his head. "I told him about our findings. He didn't take it too well. He still insists that he's a security risk to Atlantis and to Earth and wants to leave."**

"**He's right, you know." Rodney replied without looking away from his work.**

"**He may be right, but he's a human being and a friend. We don't just feed our friends to the Wraith." Carson exclaimed and moved his work to the far end of the lab, not wanting to be near Rodney at the moment.**

**---------**

**Elizabeth had called an emergency meeting of all military personnel and explained their current situation. "I'm open to any suggestions." She stated after tabling the issue.**

"**We have to send the Major out of Atlantis. It's not just ourselves we have to think of . . . what about the Athosians?" Sgt. Bates stated.**

"**The Athosians . . ." Teyla began to speak. ". . . prefer to allow Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay time to find a way to counter the tracking device that has been released into Major Shepherd's blood." **

"**What about Earth?" Sgt. Stackhouse asked. "If the Wraith capture Major Shepherd, they will certainly torture him into talking and possibly revealing the location of Earth. Our best bet is to protect him from capture."**

"**So you're saying that we should just allow him to stay here while we try to fight the Wraith. We don't have anything strong enough to fight them with and the shields aren't strong enough to withstand an attack, not even a small one." Bates countered.**

"**No, I'm saying that we find a neutral location, one that the Wraith aren't aware of. There are such places, aren't there Teyla?" Sgt. Stackhouse asked.**

**Teyla nodded slightly. "There are a few, but most of them are not inhabitable. Am I to understand that you wish to cut Major Shepherd off from Atlantis completely?"**

"**Yes!" Sgt. Bates replied.**

"**No!" Sgt. Stackhouse said at the same time.**

"**Enough!" Elizabeth shouted as she stood. "We will not send him away! How many times has Major Shepherd gone to bat for us? How many times has he stepped through that gate to face an unknown enemy just to make certain that we were all safe?"**

**The room turned deafly silent. **

"**I dare you, any of you, to suggest that we ostracize him from this community. Without Major John Shepherd, I would venture to say that none of us would have survived the hurricane that pounded this city last month. Without Major John Shepherd, I seriously doubt that we would have survived our two encounters with the Genii and without Major John Shepherd, we would still be waiting to access the majority of the technology of this Ancient city that we've come to know as home.**

**Whether you like him or not," she focused her attention on Sgt. Bates. "Major John Shepherd is a vital part of this expedition and we will not be sending him away like some leper." She stormed out of the room.**

**The crowd began to disperse. Sgt. Bates stood, staring at the gate. "There has to be a way." He mumbled.**

"**What was that Bates?" Sgt. Stackhouse asked, overhearing the haughty Sergeant.**

**Bates turned and faced Stackhouse. "I won't stand here and pretend that I'm not relieved that something like this has finally happened, that we can once and for all rid ourselves of the Major's reckless behavior. But even now when he is a vital threat to the security of this world, he's being defended by you, his team and even Dr. Weir."**

"**He has something Sergeant that you'll never have." Stackhouse replied.**

"**What's that?" Bates asked.**

"**Our respect." Stackhouse scoffed and left the room, leaving Sgt. Bates to contemplate his statement.**

**---------**

**The Wraith Mothership slowly made its way across the galaxy. "Is the tracker still working?" The female Wraith asked as she joined the two male Wraith at the console, fresh blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.**

"**Where have you been?" One of the male Wraith demanded.**

"**Feeding." She answered, giving him a harsh look. "I asked a question."**

"**Yes, the tracker is still working." The other male Wraith hissed. "Do you fear that these humans will find a way to turn it off?"**

"**I put nothing past these humans. This John Shepherd of Earth is personally responsible for the deaths of two of my sisters and we suspect that Viton is dead now as well since his capture."**

**The more outspoken of the two Wraith males stood and faced her. "Do you still mourn Viton?"**

**The female Wraith looked away. "Viton was special to me, yes, but he is gone now. I have little hope that he is alive." She turned and faced the male Wraith. "That is why it is most important that I be the one to punish and then devour this John Shepherd of Earth."**

"**Vexnos, are you certain that just the Wraith aboard this ship will be enough to conquer the humans we will encounter? As you have said, they have already killed two of your sisters and Viton."**

**Vexnos turned to the console and watched the steady blip of the tracker. "We will be enough. John Shepherd should be immobile or at the very least half out of his mind by now from the pain inflicted by my sister."**

"**There are others with his weapons."**

"**Yes. Prepare your men. We should be upon the tracker in two days time." Vexnos ordered.**

**The outspoken Wraith left the room.**

**---------**

**Rodney studied a reaction under the microscope as he placed a small drop of liquid onto John's blood sample. The reaction proved to be positive with one small draw back. "I've got it! Carson, I've got it!"**

**Carson Beckett meandered across the room, still not to pleased with Rodney's earlier comments concerning the Major, even though they were true. "What have ya got?" He asked.**

"**A chemical reaction that seems to render the transmission inactive." He replied.**

**Carson looked at the sample. It was true, the markers in the blood sample were popping like bubbles. "But what will this do to the Major as the trackers pop? And what of the infection caused by the wound?"**

**Rodney shrugged. "You're the Medical doctor. I was hoping that you'd know."**

**Carson looked at the sample again. "It won't work." He said firmly as he lifted his head from the microscope.**

"**What do you mean it won't work? It's taking out the markers, it . . . it . . . it's illuminating the problem."**

"**It'll kill the Major too." Carson replied and then looked at the sample again. "Unless . . ."**

"**Unless what?" Rodney asked eagerly.**

"**Let's see what kind of reaction we get in the hyperbaric chamber."**

**Quickly the two doctors set up their experiment in the hyperbaric chamber. Carson was thankful that he had requested two be included with the medical supplies, although this was the first time either had been used.**

"**We need to simulate a body's flowing blood under the same conditions as a living human body." Carson said as he set up the medical end of the experiment.**

**After waiting for the tedious conditions to be put in place, Rodney looked at Carson. "Ready?"**

"**Wait. We need to run 100 O2 through the 'patient'. That's what I'll be doin' to John."**

"**OK." Rodney said as he watched Carson turn the Oxygen tank on to 'full'. "Now?"**

**Carson nodded. "Yes." He replied as Rodney gave him a syringe with the chemical he had concocted. Carson lightly pushed the plunger; administer the chemical very slowly into the test subject.**

**To their dismay, the rat that they were using as the test subject began to convulse. "Back to the drawing board." Rodney said, seemingly dejected.**

"**No, wait!" Carson said excitedly as the rat's convulsions subsided. "I think it's OK."**

"**Really?" Rodney asked. "When will you know for certain?"**

"**I'll want to give it at least 24 to 48 hours before we mention this to John." Carson replied. "Speaking of which, I had better go check in on him."**

**When he entered the infirmary, Dr. Beckett was a bit concerned to see that John was awake. Wide awake, in fact and pulling at his IV.**

"**Now, now, we'll have none of that Major." He said, grabbing at John's wrists at the same time calling out for assistance. **

"**Yes doctor." A nurse answered.**

**John pushed at the doctor's arms. There was certainly nothing wrong with his muscle control, Carson thought. "Restraints!" He yelled.**

**Two orderlies promptly appeared and held John down while placing his wrists and ankles in restraints. "Don't do this Beckett." John yelled. "Don't you understand, I have to get out of here!"**

"**That's exactly why I'm doing it lad. Dr. McKay and myself may be onto something. You need to calm down and I can't risk you injuring yourself or one of my staff." He gave John a mild sedative to calm him.**

**As the drug took effect, John looked at Carson again. "You don't really have to keep me tied to the bed, do you?"**

"**It's your choice Major, but first you have to prove to me that you're not a danger to anyone, including yourself."**

"**I'm not . . . danger . . . except to Atlantis." He mumbled as his head fell back against the pillow. His breathing evened out and Dr. Beckett smiled slightly as he realized that his patient was asleep.**

"**What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she entered John's cubicle and saw him restrained to the bed.**

"**He went a little wonky on me." Carson replied.**

**Dr. Weir raised her eyebrow. "Wonky?"**

"**He woke up and tried to leave the infirmary. He pulled out his IV. I had to restrain him and then sedate him."**

**Dr. Weir nodded as she looked at John and then at Carson compassion for both men showing in her eyes. "Are you and Rodney making progress?"**

**He nodded. "I think so, maybe. Would you like to see?"**

"**Yes." She followed him back to the lab. There they entered the transition room just outside of the hyperbaric chamber. "Why are we going in here?"**

"**Rodney came up with a concoction that disables the tracker in John's blood, but it actually pops the markers, releasing air into his bloodstream. We've done a test on a living subject and are waiting to see how it reacts."**

**Dr. Weir stared at the barely mobile rat. "How long ago was this treatment administered?"**

"**Twenty minutes, and thirty-seconds ago." Rodney replied, looking at his watch.**

"**And?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**The test subject seems to be doing pretty well, considering."**

"**So, you injected John's blood into the rat and then this chemical that you came up with?" She asked.**

**Rodney shook his head and began to explain in a slightly condescending attitude. "No. We didn't inject the rat with John's blood. We separated the marker from the blood and injected the marker only into the rat."**

**Dr. Weir nodded. "So, the rat has had no adverse reactions?"**

**Carson cleared his throat. "It had a convulsive episode immediately after the injection."**

"**A convulsive episode? And you're willing to put the same drug into John?" She asked. "I can't allow that."**

"**I don't like it any better than you do, but it may be the only way." Carson replied.**

**Dr. Weir sighed. "Can you control the convulsions?"**

"**The rat only had the one episode." Rodney said as he looked at the rat which was beginning to move around. "It seems well enough now."**

"**That's a rat, not a human being." She paused. "Not John."**

"**We'll observe the rat for another 24 hours and see what happens. If all goes well, can we give the Major the choice?" Carson asked of Dr. Weir.**

**She contemplated for a moment, her finger tapping against her lip as she cupped her chin. "You have to present all of the evidence to him, not just the up side. You have to tell him about the convulsive episode and that you don't know for certain how the chemical will react in his blood and all of this ONLY if the rat is doing well in 24 hours."**

"**Understood, Dr. Weir." Rodney said eagerly.**

"**Understood." Carson replied.**

**-----------**

**The following day, aboard the Wraith Mother ship, Vexnos stared at the console, the blinking dot still visible. "Only one day to go and then we shall feast as though we have never feasted before." She hissed.**

"**Yes Vexnos. You're plan and that of your sister's is working well, better than expected actually, but if these maps are correct, we are heading for the city of Atlantis." The pilot stated.**

"**Atlantis." Vexnos hissed angrily. "Have our people not been to Atlantis since the great period of destruction?" She questioned.**

"**That is correct." He answered.**

"**Do you know the story of the great period of destruction?" Vexnos asked.**

"**Not entirely. I am certain that is in our archives if you care to read it?"**

"**Yes, in my quarters." She replied.**

"**Very well. I will locate the records and them on your screen by the time you get there."**

**Vexnos hurried from the room to her quarters. "This cannot be!" She bellowed as she entered her quarters. "We have come so close, my sisters. We will not be defeated now!" She sat in front of the screen in her room, deep in thought. "How is it that John Shepherd of Earth and the others have come to occupy the City of Atlantis and have they discovered her secrets yet?"**

**----------**

**Carson entered the hyperbaric chamber. "So, how is our little patient?"**

**Dr. McKay was sitting at the small desk, opposite the rat, his head resting in his palms. "It's dead."**

"**Dead?" Dr. Beckett exclaimed. "No, surely not!" He stepped towards the rat's cage and began to examine the rodent. "What happened?"**

"**I . . . I don't know what happened!" Rodney said angrily. "If I knew what happened, I'd fix it or at least try to fix it. At this point, the chemical is useless to Major Shepherd and he will most likely die."**

"**Rodney, get a hold of yourself!" Carson cautioned. "We'll find something else." He carefully examined the rat's eyes. "Maybe the chemical wouldn't react the same way in John's system."**

"**Yeah, it might just kill him instantly, sparing him the suffering that the rat went through about ten minutes ago."**

"**What happened?" Carson asked as he took a seat beside of McKay.**

**McKay looked into Carson's eyes, almost silently pleading for him to come up with a solution. "It started to cough and convulse, then it spit up some blood and appeared to be having trouble breathing. Then blood spurted out of both of its ears and nose."**

"**The pressure in the chamber isn't right then." Carson stated. **

"**What?"**

"**I don't think that it's your chemical at all. I think that we may have a leak in this hyperbaric chamber." **

**Knowing that he couldn't light a match with 100 oxygen in the room, he took a small concentration of powder and blew it towards one corner of the room. Nothing happened. He repeated the procedure in each corner, receiving the same reaction until he reached the corner nearest the door. When he blew the powder into the air, it was drawn to the corner. "There!" He exclaimed. "We have a leak."**

"**A leak?" Rodney asked.**

**Carson nodded. "Yes, we don't have an airtight vacuum. The pressure is what killed the rat. It popped both of its eardrums and damaged the sinus cavity before crushing its head and chest."**

"**So what do we do now?" McKay asked. "This chamber is filled with 100 O2. How long would it take to sweep it clean so a team could repair the structure damage?"**

**Carson shook his head. "It would take too long. We need to pull out the second chamber and inspect it before we talk to the Major about your chemical."**

**The two scientists quickly found the second hyperbaric chamber and began to inspect it. Once they were satisfied that it was safe, Rodney looked at Carson. "Should we update Dr. Weir?"**

**Carson nodded. "Aye. She'll want to be there when we speak with the Major anyway."**

**--------**

**Vexnos busied herself reading through the achieves, scowling after reading each page. "Special shields, self-firing weapons, what else are you hiding Atlantis and how are these Earthlings able to activate you?" **

**She continued reading, her eyes frozen on one page. After finishing it and re-reading it once more, she bellowed out an angry roar. "Argh-h-h-h-h-h!"**

**Two Wraith guards approached her room upon hearing the cry. "Vexnos, are you injured?"**

"**Get out of my sight!" She hissed, the guards leaving the room immediately. Vexnos stood and punched the computer screen in front of her, leaving it in shambles. "So, Atlantis was able to send ten select groups of her people to another galaxy. This John Shepherd must be of their line, that would be the only explanation."**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "What?" She bellowed.**

**The outspoken Wraith who had challenged her plans entered the room. "I was told that two guards heard a scream and came to assist you, but you turned them away. What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing! Just go away Tramock." Vexnos shouted.**

"**No!" Tramock pulled Vexnos to him. "I know that you are still mourning Viton. He was my brother. I too mourn his loss, but I will not have you sitting in here brooding over him."**

**Vexnos pushed Viton away. "I do not wish for your protection or affection at this time Tramock! You mistake my anger for weakness."**

"**Why are you angry?" Tramock asked.**

**Vexnos told him the story of Atlantis as was told in the Wraith archives. "If these Earthlings are descendants of the Ancients, how are we going to fight them? How will I be able to avenge the death of my sisters and that of Viton?"**

"**If they are, in fact, descendants of the Ancients, we should call off this quest of yours, at least until the other ships have time to join us and we are greater in number."**

"**No!" Vexnos shouted. "I will not let John Shepherd of Earth slip through my fingers, not when I am this close."**

**---------**

"**Absolutely not!" Dr. Weir shouted as Rodney and Carson explained the death of the rat to her.**

"**But we're pretty certain that the rat died because of a malfunction in the hyperbaric chamber, not the chemical itself." Rodney explained.**

"**You're pretty sure?" Dr. Weir asked.**

"**Well, we can't be 100 sure," Carson started. ". . . not without an autopsy and . . ."**

**Dr. Weir's eyebrows were raised and her head was slightly cocked to the side.**

"**An autopsy? On a rat? Come now, Dr. Weir, be reasonable." Carson questioned.**

"**I'll not agree for you to even mention this to John unless you can convince me, without a doubt, that it was a malfunction of the chamber and not the chemical." She stated.**

"**Major Shepherd may not have that kind of time." Rodney stated.**

"**I will not give you permission to kill him, Rodney." She replied.**

"**I'm not asking for permission to kill him. I'm asking for permission to save him." **

"**Get busy with the autopsy and let me know what you find." Dr. Weir replied, looking at Carson directly.**

"**Yes ma'am." He replied.**

**To be continued . . . .**


	4. Retaliation of the Wraith Chapter 4

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

"**An autopsy on a rat, whoever heard of such a thing?" Carson fumed as he and Rodney entered the hyperbaric chamber.**

"**Well, at the very least, once the autopsy is complete, I will know if it was the chemical or not and then if something does go wrong with Major Shepherd, at least I won't feel completely responsible." McKay replied.**

**--------**

**Elizabeth sat by John's bedside, moving a small wisp of his hair out of his face. "What should I do, John?" She questioned quietly as she watched him in his drug induced slumber. "I know that as long as you have that Wraith tracker inside of you, you are a danger to all of Atlantis. I know that and I know that as a leader, my first concern should be Atlantis, but John . . . I can't just abandon you. I've come to depend on you too much since we've been here. I've also come to . . . love you.**

**I shouldn't have these feelings for you, not like this. I'm supposed to be the CO here, even though I'm not military. I'm supposed to be a strong leader for all of these people, but right now I feel as weak as a kitten seeing you just lying there." She took his hand in hers. "I hope that the antidote that Rodney and Carson are working on is the answer. If not, I'm at the end of my rope."**

**--------**

**Carson ran a vile of the rat's blood through the Centro fuse and was pleased with the results produced. "Rodney, Rodney!" He called across the room.**

**Rodney McKay looked up from paperwork. "What?" He answered, somewhat disgusted at having been pulled away from his research.**

"**I have the results, Rodney! It's not the chemical!" Carson shouted enthusiastically.**

**Rodney left his research and made his way towards Carson. "You're certain?"**

"**Absolutely!" Carson said firmly.**

**Rodney looked at the printout from the Centro fuse. "So, we can give it to the Major?"**

**Carson nodded. "Yes. I don't see any reason to withhold it now."**

"**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to Dr. Weir."**

**-------**

**Elizabeth Weir had long since left the infirmary and was sitting at her desk, trying to wind down when Drs. Beckett and McKay both burst in, causing her to jump.**

**Seeing her startled look, Rodney began to apologize. "Sorry Dr. Weir, we should have knocked, but the news is just too . . ."**

"**It's just too great for the formality of knocking on a door." Carson finished. **

**She could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile on their faces. "Well, out with it."**

"**It's not the chemical. It was definitely the chamber." Rodney blurted out. "Dr. Beckett has ran extensive tests on the rat and the chemical definitely was not responsible for the rat's death."**

**She raised her eyebrows. "You're absolutely sure?" She asked, holding her breath, waiting for the answer.**

**Carson nodded. "I'm absolutely certain, Dr. Weir. As a matter-of-fact, if it's agreeable with you, I'll be knocking down the Major's sedative tonight, so he'll be awake and alert in the morning."**

"**He won't be in any pain, will he?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**We'll make sure that any pain is minimal. I can do that without sedating him."**

**Dr. Weir nodded. "If you're certain that the chemical isn't a threat to his well-being, then, yes, you have a go."**

**----------**

"**Keep a close watch on him throughout the night. If he begins to wake, I want to be notified." Dr. Beckett said as he reduced the IV drip. "And continue to reduce this each hour until he's off of it."**

"**Yes sir." The PA replied, making a few notes in John's chart.**

**Somewhere near 0200, one of the medical assistants knocked on Dr. Beckett's door, letting him know that John was showing signs of waking. "I'll be right there." He replied, groggily.**

**Soon, the doctor was by John's bedside. "Major Shepherd, ya need to wake up."**

**John moaned slightly.**

"**Come on Major, wake up."**

**John's eyes slowly began to flutter. "What?" He whispered.**

"**It's time to wake up John."**

"**Beckett?" He whispered.**

"**I'm right here John." Dr. Beckett picked up John's motionless hand and held it in his own. "Open your eyes John. We need to talk and I need you coherent."**

**An hour later, John was sitting up in his bed. "Are ya awake enough to talk?"**

**John nodded. "I'm awake. My head hurts, but I'm awake." He said, reaching for his injured cheek as if to emphasize the pain.**

"**I know you're in a bit of pain, but I'd really like to talk to ya before I give ya anything for it. I want to know that ya're not under the influence of drugs when ya make this decision."**

"**Sounds serious." John said.**

"**It is." Dr. Weir's voice sounded as she entered the room.**

"**Elizabeth." John acknowledged.**

"**John," She took his hand in hers. "Carson and Rodney have come up with a drug that seems to be effective against the tracker left by the Wraith."**

**John looked at McKay and Beckett and then back at Elizabeth. "But . . .?**

"**There were some complications with the test study . . ." Rodney started and then quickly added; ". . . but they've all been ironed out, well except the convulsions at the beginning. The drug, well chemical actually, is sound and we've determined, Carson determined, that the test subject didn't die because of the chemical . . ."**

"**I definitely heard the words convulsions and die?" John asked, his eyes growing large.**

"**It was a rat, Major." Rodney replied. "And it only died because there was a malfunction in the Hyperbaric chamber."**

"**Hyperbaric chamber?" John questioned, growing increasing uncomfortable. "No way! I've been in one before and . . ."**

**Carson stepped in, seeing that John was becoming agitated. "It won't be the same as when ya had ya diving accident."**

**John looked at the doctor and raised his eyebrows, questioning Carson's knowledge of the incident. "And what exactly do you know about it?"**

**Elizabeth and Rodney's focus turned to Carson. "It's in ya file. I know that ya were divin' off the coast of California with friends and somethin' happened, you were in trouble and one of ya friends was tryin' to help, but didn't realize that ya would come up so fast." Carson had more facts, but didn't know how much of the story John was willing to share with Elizabeth and Rodney.**

**John shook his head. "I wasn't in trouble, Holly was, but Mike didn't know that and he was going to get me up top first and then go back for Holly, but . . . " John's voice faded out.**

**Elizabeth looked to Carson who quickly changed the subject. "John, this procedure has to be done in the Hyperbaric chamber. The drug will take care of the tracker, but it will also release air into your bloodstream. If you're not in a controlled environment, it will kill you."**

**John paused and then slowly nodded his head. **

"**Good man." Carson said. "We'll get everything set up and be ready to start the procedure in about half an hour."**

**------**

**Aboard the Wraith mothership Vexnos had once again joined the skeleton crew on deck. "Are we still on target?" She asked.**

**Tramock looked at her. "Yes Vexnos, we are still on target. We should exit hyperspeed within the next hour, after that we will determine where we are in the galaxy and plan our attack."**

"**Good." She turned and left.**

"**Tramock," one of the other Wraith addressed. "I do not wish to disobey Vexnos' orders, but is this mission wise?"**

"**No. No, it isn't, but Vexnos is our leader and we have vowed to obey her commands."**

**--------**

"**It's ready." Rodney said as he placed a full syringe on a tray near a now empty cot.**

"**Good. I'll get our patient." Carson replied and started out towards the infirmary for John.**

**Moments later, he returned with John in a wheelchair, followed closely by Dr. Weir, Teyla and Lt. Ford. "I came with my own seeing-off party." John said candidly.**

"**The only thing we'll be seeing off here is the tracking device of the Wraith." Carson said as he helped John from the wheelchair and into the chamber.**

"**Everything's going to be fine Major." Teyla offered encouragement.**

"**Yeah, just relax and put yourself on a nice beach somewhere." Lt. Ford said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, a nice beach." John repeated. "That's just what I need when I get out of here, a little R & R on one of those nice beaches that I saw on the mainland."**

"**Well, you keep thinking those thoughts while we get you ready for your injection." Carson said.**

**John made the mistake of looking at the syringe. "So, is that it?" He asked, looking at Rodney.**

**Rodney nodded. "Yes, yes that's it. You really shouldn't feel too much once the needle is in, just a slight warming sensation."**

"**And the rat told you this?" John asked.**

"**Ha, ha, very funny. I know that it will radiate a warming sensation because of the properties of the chemicals and the way that they will react with the tracker."**

"**But it's not dangerous, right?" John asked again for confirmation.**

**Carson shook his head. "Ya may have trimmers or convulsions when it first hits ya bloodstream, but I'd not be doin' it, if it were goin' to really hurt ya John." He paused. "Are ya ready?"**

"**Yeah, as ready as I'm ever gonna be." John replied and allowed Carson to inject him.**

**To be continued . . . **


	5. Retaliation of the Wraith Chapter 5

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**John flinched as the needle pierced his skin. "Now, just lie still." Carson instructed as he began to check the monitors. "Heart rate and pulse are normal. Breathing, normal. BP, normal." He began reading off.**

"**Must you do that?" Rodney asked as he too checked his monitors to evaluate the presence of the Wraith tracker.**

"**Guys." John said quietly.**

"**Must I keep a record of the Major's vitals, yes." Carson answered.**

"**Guys." John repeated, slightly louder**

"**No. I mean must you do it aloud?" Rodney replied.**

"**Doctors!" John shouted. "Does anybody care that this stuff is hot? I can feel it going throughout my body."**

"**Interesting." Rodney replied.**

**Carson rolled his eyes at McKay and then focused on John. "When you say that it's hot, how hot are we talking about?"**

"**Hot as in it burns!" John grimaced as his body began to shake.**

"**He's havin' body tremors." Carson shouted. Suddenly the heart monitor sounded a steady be-e-e-e-e-e-e-p. "He coding!"**

**Elizabeth stood just outside the chamber. She could hear their voices inside and she could hear the even tone of the heart monitor. "Oh no!" She gasped as she stood on the highest step, getting just a glimpse of what was going on inside. **

**Carson quickly reached for the defibulator and yelled at Rodney. "I need your help over here, now!" **

**Rodney's eyes widened. "Oh no. No, he's not dying. He's not." The scientist kept repeating.**

"**McKay, now!" Carson shouted again. Rodney forced his body to move closer to the Major. **

"**What do you want me to do?" He stammered.**

"**I'll take the paddles. I'll need you to power up the defibulator."**

**Rodney shook his head understandingly. **

"**300." He said.**

"**300." Rodney repeated once the defibulator had been set. **

**Carson placed the paddles on John's chest and shocked him. The heart monitor continued to emit an even tone. "400."**

"**400." Rodney replied.**

**Elizabeth continued to stare through the window wanting badly to be inside the chamber. She suddenly shuddered as a cold chill passed through her. "John, I need you." She whispered. "Please don't go."**

**The heart monitor began to beep in sporadic jumps at first then in a rhythmic, beep, beep, beep, beep. "We've got him back!" Carson exclaimed with a smile and nodded towards Elizabeth outside the chamber.**

"**Thank God." Rodney said as he let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.**

**Elizabeth sank down and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.**

**Carson immediately began taking the Major's vitals again as Rodney looked on. "Well?" He asked.**

"**I think he's goin' to be OK."**

**Rodney sighed. "That's a relief." He picked up his equipment and began to scan John's body for signs of the tracker. "The tracker's gone!"**

"**You're sure?" Carson asked.**

**Rodney nodded. "There's no sign of it on the monitor. We'll want to draw blood to be absolutely certain, but . . ."**

**Carson picked up a syringe. "Let's do it now. I want to get everything done that we need to so we can concentrate on getting him back on his feet."**

**------**

"**Alert Vexnos. We are exiting hyperspace." Tramock ordered.**

**Vexnos entered, as if on cue. "So, we are nearer to John Shepherd of Earth?" She asked.**

"**It would appear so." Tramock replied and checked the monitor. "The tracker has disappeared."**

**Vexnos' eyes widened. "What do you mean disappeared?" She shouted.**

"**Look for yourself, it is no more."**

**The female Wraith tried to contain her anger, but eventually it exploded from her in a horrifying screech for all the Wraith aboard the mothership to hear. She then focused her attention on Tramock. "Find him."**

"**Vexnos, what you ask is impossible. Without the tracker, we have no idea where to begin to look."**

"**Find him!" She repeated with anger in her voice and left the room.**

**-----**

**As Carson and Rodney continued to monitor John's progress, the Gateroom suddenly came to life. **

"**Off-world activation!" Peter's voice boomed over the intercoms.**

**Dr. Weir looked puzzled as she pulled herself to her feet. "Off-world activation, we don't have anyone off-world at the moment." She hurried down the corridor towards the gateroom, only to be met by Sergeants Stackhouse and Bates.**

"**What's going on?" Bates asked.**

"**At the moment, you know just as much as I do." She replied.**

**Bates quickened his step. "Someone had better be there to give the orders!" He shouted.**

"**You're right." Elizabeth stated. "Sgt. Stackhouse, double-time to the gateroom."**

"**Yes ma'am." Sgt. Stackhouse called out as he quickened his step.**

"**Sgt. Bates!" Dr. Weir called out. "Unless you'd like to be spending some time in the brig, I suggest you stop."**

**Bates stopped in his tracks and turned to face Weir. "Yes ma'am." He replied snidely.**

"**We will discuss your actions further once we find out who is attempting to come through the gate."**

**---------**

**Through the fog in his head, John could vaguely make out a voice.**

"**You must let me help you or all of my world will be destroyed and you along with it. The Wraith are close." The voice pleaded. "I can help you, but you must let me in now!"**

**John's lips moved slightly without a voice. He felt like he was shouting, but realized he couldn't hear himself. After swallowing, somewhat wetting his parched throat, his voice came to him. "Let him in." John mumbled and tried to open his eyes.**

"**He's waking up." Rodney announced.**

**Carson lightly shook the Major's shoulder. "Come on Major, open up yer eyes."**

**John's eyes flew open. "Let him in!" He shouted.**

"**Let who in?" Rodney asked, turning to the door of the chamber.**

**John looked first to his left and then to his right. "Give me the phone and get Weir on the line. She has to lower the shield!"**

"**Major, yer dreaming." Carson said calmly.**

"**No, I'm not dreaming. She has to lower the shield, or he'll die!"**

**There was such urgency in the Major's voice; Carson was compelled to get Dr. Weir on the phone.**

"**What is it Carson? I'm a bit busy up here." She said in a rushed voice.**

"**It's the Major, he insists on . . ."**

"**Elizabeth, open the gate!"**

"**What? John? You're OK?"**

"**Fine. Listen, I can't explain it, but if you don't open the gate, Atlantis will be destroyed."**

"**Do we have an IDC?" She asked Peter.**

"**No IDC." He replied.**

**  
"Elizabeth, you have to trust me on this one." John shouted.**

"**John, who is at the gate?" She asked.**

"**It's one of them." He paused. "One of the Ancients."**

**To be continued . . .**


	6. Retaliation of the Wraith Chapter 6

**_Retaliation of the Wraith_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****lorrieannhotmail**

**Summary : This story takes place after the team returns from Jordonia and a confrontation with the Wraith. (_Sequel to The Jordonian Ritual_)**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Stargate: Atlantis". The characters belong to MGM, The Sci-Fi channel, etc. but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

**Elizabeth thought seriously before she turned to Peter. "Lower the shield."**

"**You're sure?" He asked.**

"**Lower the shield." She repeated.**

**Peter lowered the shield just as Sgt. Stackhouse got his team, along with Sgt. Bates' team in position. A figure of light stepped through the gate and down the ramp.**

"**Hold your position." Sgt. Stackhouse commanded.**

"**Take me to John Shepherd." The being requested.**

**Elizabeth approached the mysterious figure. "Hi. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir **

**and . . ."**

"**Yes, I know who you are." The being replied. "It is nice to finally meet you and I will talk with you at length soon, but please understand, right now it is urgent that I see John Shepherd."**

"**I can't just take you to Major Shepherd. We don't even know who you are." She replied.**

**A smile could be seen on the being's face. "Yes, I understand your need to protect John Shepherd. He is very special, afterall." The being's glow intensified. "Please, you must trust me. I am here to help you, all of you." He moved his arm in a gesture around the room and suddenly the teams lowered their weapons and Dr. Weir's expression softened.**

"**Yes. Yes, I understand." She stared at the being, not being able to take her eyes from it. "Please, follow me."**

**--------**

"**Doc, I'm fine. I need to get out of here." John said, as he fought against both Carson and Rodney who were trying to keep him in bed.**

"**What's so all fired important, lad?" Carson asked.**

**Suddenly, the chamber filled with light. All three men were drawn to the being that had just penetrated the wall and was now standing in front of them. "I do not mean to frighten you and I mean you no harm, but I must speak with John Shepherd."**

**John looked at Carson and then at Rodney. "I . . . I . . .I'm John Shepherd." He stammered.**

**The being smiled. "I know." He stepped closer to the bed where John was sitting. "Doctor, if you'll allow me a moment with your patient and then we will be heading to the 'Jumper Bay' I believe you call it."**

"**Uh, yes, uh, what is it exactly that you want with the Major?"**

"**First, to completely heal him." The being swept his hand across John's body and all inklings of pain disappeared. "Secondly, I need his help, as do you, to fight the Wraith mothership that is quickly approaching this world."**

**John sat in astonishment at how quickly he had been healed. "What do you need me for?" He asked.**

"**I am not of human form any longer and although I know how to make Atlantis work, there are things that I cannot control that you will be able to, and of course, with both of us working together, the technology of Atlantis will work much more efficiently."**

"**But why me?" John asked.**

"**I cannot tell you too much or I would be breaking an oath, but let's just say that your Ancient gene is nearly 100."**

**Rodney's eyes widened, as did Carson's. "You mean he's an Ancient?" Rodney asked.**

**The being shook his head. "Not exactly, but his line is nearly 100 pure Ancient. Dating back to his great-great-grandparents, the Ancient gene has been present on both sides of his familytree with the exception of two instances."**

"**What instances?" John asked.**

"**We must hurry to the Jumper Bay if we're going to take out the Wraith in time." The being replied, ignoring John's question.**

**Rodney and Carson watched as John and the being exited the chamber, their mouths still agape. "He's nearly 100 Ancient? That certainly explains his ease with the technology here." Carson stated.**

**Dr. Weir was still waiting outside of the chamber when John and the being opened the door. "Major! It's good to see you up and about." She greeted.**

**John smiled and paused in front of his CO. "It's good to be up and about." He continued to follow the being towards the Jumpers.**

**Rodney practically leaped from the chamber, landing right in front of Dr. Weir. "Did you know that the Major is almost 100 Ancient? That explains how he's able to control pretty much anything and everything that he touches here and . . ."**

"**McKay, you're rambling." Elizabeth said firmly.**

"**Sorry." He replied respectfully. **

"**It is amazing though to know that at least one of us is nearly 100 Ancient." Carson said as he and Rodney started towards the Jumper Bay.**

**Elizabeth lagged behind. "Yeah, amazing. It's amazing exactly how much more trouble John will be able to get himself into." She continued to ponder the idea that he was nearly 100 Ancient. "That would mean that both sets of his great-great-grandparents had the Ancient gene, as did his great-grandparents, his grandparents and his parents. I wonder where the line dropped . . . and why?"**

**Suddenly as if her question was heard, the being appeared before her, smiling. "You question too much, Dr. Weir."**

"**What?" She asked, somewhat startled.**

"**Accept him for who he is, not what he is. I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you that your destinies are intertwined throughout the ages."**

**Elizabeth's eyebrows lifted. "What? Mine and John's destinies are intertwined?" She laughed. "That's a bit hard to swallow. We're too different."**

"**Not as different as you might think." The being replied and disappeared.**

**Back in the Jumper Bay, Major Shepherd had already buckled in at the controls of Jumper One and had given orders for Jumpers Two through Twenty to fire up. The being suddenly appeared in the co-pilot seat of Jumper One.**

"**There you are." John said. "So, what's the plan? How are these small Jumpers going to mount an attack against a Wraith mothership?"**

"**You know very much about these 'Jumpers', but I believe there are still a few secrets that you do not know."**

"**Such as?" John asked.**

**The being smiled. "They can grow."**

**John knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean grow?"**

"**Not as you or I would grow. Have you not noticed the grooves on the outside?"**

"**I have." McKay piped up. "And I wondered what they were for."**

"**They allow the pods, or Jumpers as you call them to interlock and become one large ship." He looked at the control panel in front of him. "You have named this one well. Jumper One is the control pod."**

**John was barely able to contain his excitement. "So, how does it work? What do we do?"**

"**This button." The being pointed at a button on the console. "Each pilot has one and must push it at the same time, and then the pods will do the rest."**

**-------**

"**Where is John Shepherd of Earth?" Vexnos demanded.**

"**We have not been able to locate him. I have explained already that the beacon has been incapacitated." Tramock replied.**

**Vexnos slammed her fist on the table. "Then we will search every inhabitable planet and moon until we find him."**

"**What you ask is not possible Vexnos. We should cut our losses and wait until the others can join forces with us."**

"**Tramock, we are this close to finding the habitat of those from Earth." She held her forefinger and thumb close together. "We are this close to avenging Viton's death, or have you forgotten your brother?"**

**Tramock passed the controls to another Wraith and suddenly faced Vexnos. "I have not forgotten my brother, nor have I taken leave of my senses. It is not a good strategic move to remain here in this galaxy. We have no idea what weapons John Shepherd and the others may have. We are . . ."**

"**We are the Wraith! And we are indestructible!" She finished.**

"**As a race, yes. As individuals, no. The death of your two sisters and my brother have proven that and all was at the hand of John Shepherd. He has means of killing Wraith."**

**Vexnos stared angrily at Tramock. "What if your words are true? What then? We just leave here and allow them to run amuck all over the galaxies?"**

"**No. That is not at all what I am saying."**

**------**

**The whole population of Atlantis stood in awe as the Jumpers connected themselves like Lego building blocks until an enormous ship was formed. It hovered over the city like a looming cloud. Only one piece remained . . . the ship of John Shepherd. He took his position in the center front of the huge craft and was jolted slightly as the Jumper locked into place.**

"**What about weapons?" John asked the being.**

"**They are all at your disposal. The cannons on each ship will fire individually, or you can channel their power into the center and emit fire from there with a greater impact."**

"**Woo-hoo!!" The Major yelled across the radio. "So, Dr. Weir, do we have a go?"**

**She nodded. "Go kick some Wraith butt Major, just make sure you come back in one piece."**

"**Roger that." John replied and took the controls.**

"**You may want to cloak the ship until we are closer to the Wraith. They'll never see you coming and by the time they do see you, it will be too late." The being stated before disappearing.**

**--------**

**Vexnos and Tramock were arguing when the Wraith at the controls called out to them. "There are odd signs on the panel."**

"**What odd signs?" Vexnos asked as she and Tramock approached. "What is that?" She asked Tramock.**

"**I don't know, but we had better be prepared for anything."**

**Just as the words left Tramock's mouth, the Atlantis ship appeared in front of them, every bit as large, if not larger than the Wraith ship. "Shield status?" He shouted.**

"**Shields up!" A voice replied.**

"**Defenses!" Tramcok shouted.**

"**Defenses ready!"**

"**This is Major John Shepherd of Earth." John announced over the radio. "I understand that you've been looking for me."**

"**Fire at will!" Vexnos commanded.**

**The Wraith ship opened fire on the Atlantis ship, its shots bouncing off of Atlantis' hull as though it were impenetrable.**

"**It's no good Vexnos. We cannot break down their shield."**

"**Is that all you've got?" John asked across the radio again. "My turn." He smiled and gave the command to open fire. The individual cannons on the Jumpers fired away at the Wraith ship.**

"**We've taken at least three direct hits. Our shields are badly damaged." Tramock reported. "We must retreat."**

"**NO!" Vexnos shouted as she stood closer to the window on the bridge.**

**John noticed her and propelled the ship until he was positioned directly across from her. "Well, well, well. I'm guessing that you're the Wraith that's been looking for me."**

"**You are going to die John Shepherd of Earth!" She hissed.**

"**Yes I'm sure I am," John said sincerely. ". . . but not today. " With that, he pushed the button to direct the cannon power from all of the Jumper's to one central location and fired at the bridge of the Wraith mothership.**

**Before impact, John propelled the ship backwards, away from the impending blast. "Are you crazy?" McKay asked. "We'll never get far enough away. The percussion alone will shatter the ship and . . ."**

"**And you worry too much." John replied. "I know what I'm doing."**

**The Wraith ship took a direct impact to the bridge. Screams could be heard over the radio as the crew of the Atlantis watched the Wraith ship burst into flames. Just before the ship disintegrated, John distinctly heard Vexons' voice. "The others will come, John Shepherd of Earth. I have made certain of it." **

**John maintained the hover for a few seconds longer and then announced to the crew. "Let's go home."**

**As John held the ship over the city, his voice sounded again over the radio. "Disengage on my mark. 3-2-1-Mark." As each pilot hit their respective buttons, the Jumpers disconnected and became twenty separate Jumpers again. "Let's put away our toys, guys." John beamed, bringing Jumper One gently into its docking bay.**

**Elizabeth and Dr. Beckett were both waiting on the platform as they watched the Jumpers land. "Major Shepherd, debriefing for you and your team in ten minutes, my office." Elizabeth radioed.**

"**Roger that." John replied.**

"**Well, looks like things are finally back to normal." Rodney commented as he, Teyla and Ford climbed out of the Jumper. **

"**You coming, Major?" Ford asked, looking back.**

"**In a minute." John climbed from the Jumper and as he started down the ramp, looked over his shoulder just in time to see the Ancient being smile at him before disappearing.**

"**Thanks." John whispered and hurried to catch up with his team.**

**THE END**


End file.
